Talk:Pokemon series
Mew Is the glitch that was referred to the one that you have to go to the middle of the bridge in Cerulean after doing a few things, at which Mew will attack you? If so, that's how I obtained him in blue. Dsctatom 08:25, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :There are a few different ways, mostly involving populating the random-pokemon-encounter data structure with carefully crafted junk data and changing areas, if I remember correctly. -GregoryWeir 14:35, 7 April 2009 (UTC) HEY!!! Okay, hopefully, I've got your attention. Shouldn't we integrate the various and miscellaneous "Pokemon Series Lies" into their respective games? -12:54, 8 April 2009 Arxanas :Sounds like a great idea, for lies that we can tell the origin of. The various games are similar enough that some should be left as general lies. Feel free to reorganize the page; I'll probably do some too. -GregoryWeir 14:50, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :the magicarp you get off the scam artist in game, putting to day care with oxp and retrieving when level 100 is a common lie and very fake. so is the famous keys/truck ones. however the only battle one i have heard is the legit glitch where you walk out of the cerulean under ground, walk 1 step foward where you will lock eyes. int hat second you hit start, fly away, fight someone with ONLY a slowpoke and go back. when you reach the underground exit the game code has been altered enough to cause a random encounter to occur and by fighting a slowpoke it forces it to populate with a level 5 mew. this does work but is a exploit of code rather than a lie myth. B+Up I thought I read somewhere that this was a legit exploit. It had something to do with the area of the RAM where random numbers were played out, and hitting B+Up glitched it somehow so that you'd get a higher number. It was on some aspie geek's huge goddamn list of pokemon exploits. : This doesn't seem to be true: see http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Catch_rate and http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pseudo-random_number_generation_in_Pok%C3%A9mon . The initial seed's most likely the datetime when the game is started. Regardless, I'd want to see a statistical analysis or code decompilation confirming this statement before removing it. As an aside, this is only sort of a lie. For most people spreading the rumor, it's an honest misconception due to superstition and/or a confirmation fallacy. It only becomes a lie proper if the person telling it speaks from authority and offers a pseudorational justification for it being true. -GregoryWeir 21:00, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::It made us all feel better, though, whether it was true or not. 15:43, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::i recall reading that this was a legitimate exploit but not sure if their was ever offical confirmation. i know i caught many a legendary pokemon in red/blue with just a pokeball and no damage done doing this but the fact my pokemon was max level may have affected the random number generator more. Recent Change Listing Level Cap as 99 In Pokemon games, the level cap is 100. The only way 99 is a cap is if it's referring to the highest level something can be and still evolve by leveling. --bartuccio3 05:08, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :My bad. I think I fixed it. If not, feel free to correct the article. -GregoryWeir 04:57, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::Your wording in the article was better than mine anyway, so I figured I'd leave it to someone that edits wikis more often to fix. Forgot to sign when I added this section... *facepalm* --bartuccio3 05:08, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Microphone removing confusion I removed the sentence "Snapping your fingers doesn't snap the pokemon out of confusion, it does give the move a higher chance of success, but it doesn't snapped your Pokemon out of confusion any faster." A weird action vaguely increasing the chances of success for a move sounds like superstition or the confirmation fallacy to me. I'd like to see a reference or something before adding it back in. -GregoryWeir 14:52, March 26, 2010 (UTC) =Talk: Lavender Town Suicide.= Shouldn't this be a Green/Red lie? 19:41, August 21, 2014 (UTC)